El abanico del Bosque Madara Uchiha, Senju Hashirama
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: Tsukuyomi infinito. Nos metemos en los recuerdos y pensamientos más íntimos de Madara. Líder, Clan, Hermano y Amigo. 'No puedo vivir, mientras tu existas...' /CONTIENE PARTES DEL MANGA Puedes leerlo, bajo tu propio riesgo ATENCION


**El abanico del Bosque, los recuerdos de Madara.  
**

No le dije a nadie mi secreto.  
Mientras Izuna me seguía con sus ojos inquietos yo era un desastre divagando por la habitación con mi mente en otro lado.  
Como si no fuéramos hermanos, ¡Estábamos en pleno silencio!. Era casi incómodo, y yo nunca me había sentido así con él, puedo jurarlo como que soy Madara Uchi-…

—¿Hermano…? —

Las preguntas de Izuna fuesen las que fuesen nunca fueron problema para mí…, nada era problema para mí, nunca mostré alguna muestra de estar inseguro de lo que hacía.

—¿mh?... —Apenas alcé un poco mi ceja.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer por la tarde?... —preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo. Si, esa inocencia de la que no tienen idea, como cuando está a pocos días de su cumpleaños y convence a todos con su ''dulzura de niño''. ¡Yo también soy un niño! Pero me tratan como si el ''deber'' en mí fuera más importante.

No me quejo de nada, no me estoy quejando, solo quiero resaltar ese hecho, el pequeño abismo que hay entre Izuna y yo. Puesto que no importaba lo que me pusieran en frente, me sentía capaz de todo.

—Estaba entrenando, ya te lo dije Izu…—

—Nunca tardas tanto cuando entrenas, por eso quería…saber. —

—Déjalo mejor en: Me tomé mi tiempo. ¿Acaso papá te dijo algo? —

—No. —

Se acercó a mí, me toco la frente. Quería decirle lo infantil que me parecía en ese momento su actuar, hasta que pude entender que se preocupaba por mí y le dediqué una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Sharingan?... —

—No…—intenté poner su misma voz infantil, a lo cual le erré brutalmente.

—¡No te burles Madara! ¡Lo estoy preguntando enserio! —

—Cuando lo tenga, serás el primero en verlo. —

¿Algún regalo mejor? Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia, se despidió de mí con un claro: ''Ahora yo me voy a entrenar''.

Y yo me levantaba de la cama, donde había estado prácticamente tirado absorto en mí, para…entrenar…e incluso poder saludar a…

_**¿Mi amigo?...**_

Pero no sé si podría definirse así…yo no sé su apellido. El tampoco podría definirme así, porque tampoco sabe mi apellido…

¿Entonces?, no entiendo mi necesidad extraña de querer juntarme a conversar con él. Él no es la gran cosa tampoco. Un chico, un chico como yo…buscando lo mismo que yo.  
Bueno también entrenamos…pero él es demasiado bueno, eso sí es interesante…

—Tu peinado se ve tan horrible hoy como ayer. —  
No podía creer la velocidad con la que había llegado al borde del río, por supuesto, el ya estaba allí…contemplando el agua, seguramente extrañando a su pequeño hermano otra vez. ¿Quiénes lo habrían matado?...bueno, ya de por sí el mundo Shinobi es cruel, ambos sufrimos.

—¿Nunca vas a ser amable al saludar, verdad? —Me extendió su mano al verme llegar y me baje del el árbol desde donde lo estaba mirando.

—Cabeza de coco, ¿No te cansas de tanta formalidad y amabilidad? Deberías romper tus barreras, las barreras que te atan, Hashirama (¿?) —Choque su mano amistosamente, no lo iba a saludar como un viejo formal y anticuado, saqué un poco mi lengua en señal de advertirle que estaba bromeando.

—¿Cabeza de Coco?... —Me preguntó. Sus ojos se dilataron con ojeras de mapache, Hashirama ciertas veces me hacía pensar que podría ser actor, esos de los teatros libres que se daban entre clanes, enserio…su cara era tan estúpida…

—Si que eres fastidioso cuando repites lo que digo y te pones a pensar por qué lo dije, buscando la razón del problema…tsk—  
_  
_Se mordió su labio inferior amagando a propinarme una golpiza que llegó amistosamente a mi hombro, entre risas.

Nos dispusimos a sentarnos, como veníamos haciendo la mayoría de las tardes, luego de haber entrenado, compartir un pequeño almuerzo nunca venía mal.  
Hashirama siempre aportaba cosas más caseras, un tanto más dulces, y como yo no me contenía, llegaba hasta tomarme el agua de su pequeña botella, todo con tal de fastidiarlo.  
Pero después de todo…conocía una palabra nueva con él.

**Confianza.**_**  
**_  
Tuve tanto de eso…que casi…ese día sin quererlo, le estuve a punto de decir…que yo tenían un Sharingan…, y aunque no podíamos revelar nuestros apellidos por cuestiones básicas ninjas…  
Le conté mis sueños y el los suyos a mí. Compartíamos siendo diferentes. Yo tenía una idea que complementaba la suya, la paz, para que los niños no peleen de esta forma tan injusta, una aldea propia.

_ pero…_

**Pero eso no basto al saber la verdad. **

**…  
**  
_Senju…el era un Senju. No puedo parar de repetírmelo en la cabeza mientras lo miro, pensando en que Izuna está detrás de mí, y sentir ese miedo nuevamente._

Si me lo pongo a pensar estaría mintiéndome a mí mismo. ¿Paz? ¿Sueños?, ¿Dónde radica todo eso si no podíamos seguir esa utopía?

—Los Senjus, nunca serán nuestros aliados, ¿En qué estabas pensando? —

_Si mi padre pudiera leer mi mente en este momento, lo atontado que me sentía, pero ya no importaba realmente, estaba dejando los sentimientos de lado de una manera irritante, que me consumía en un odio que no podía entender._

—Hashirama Senju, nunca iba a ser tu amigo, ¿Y si hubiera sabido desde antes tu apellido? —

_La sola idea de pensar que pudimos habernos matado al habernos conocido, me dejaba la vana sensación de pensar que al final…él no era realmente mi amigo. Y decir…que solo nos separaba el apellido era una patética excusa pacifista, mi padre tenía razón…_

—Destrúyelo, quítalo de tu camino. —

_Claro, eso hice día a día desde que no lo volví a ver. Porque solo nos encontrábamos en las batallas, estábamos haciendo lo que no queríamos hacer en un principio. Pero el odio me quemaba los ojos, el pensar que su linaje se había llevado vidas importantes para mí._

—¡MADARA YA BASTA! No eres el único que sufre, deja de mirarte a ti mismo de una buena vez, ¡MIRA MEJOR LAS COSAS DE LO QUE LAS VEZ A TRAVÉS DE TU MALDITO SHARINGAN! —

_Hashirama, el piensa que soy como siempre, que soy razonable. Voy a quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza, para que logre darse cuenta, cuál es la verdad de la paz. La Paz existe, de una manera muy diferente a la que él piensa._

—No le hagas caso hermano…te está mintiendo…, debes proteger al clan…—

_¿Lo ves?, mi hermano atravesado por el filo de tu hermano. Toma tu tan anhelada paz…Senju.  
Ahora voy a poder atravesarte con mis mentiras, como hiciste con las tuyas._

_**—Izuna…—**_

_Al final…terminamos teniendo un motivo en común, y no me duele dejar la aldea. Darte la espalda una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto me estés gritando._

—¿Por qué?, puedes estar en el primer puesto de Hokage…ya te lo dije, esto no va a seguir como piensas, hicimos las paces, Madara…¿En qué estas pensando?...puedo ayudarte…—

_El ya no puede seguirme. ¿No lo entiende acaso?, escuché lo que planea hacer Tobirama. Nunca voy a perdonarle que me haya quitado a Izuna cuando más lo necesitaba. Yo les voy a mostrar una nueva paz, y tendrán una nueva Luna que admirar…_

Siento que crecí rápidamente, como si me lo hubieran desprendido con una facilidad impresionante de mi lado. Y creo que él piensa lo mismo, pero…eso no quiere decir que piense como yo. Porque cuando se trata de matarme, está más que listo.

No te necesito, pero te tengo mis respetos, por eso no quiero que sepas que estoy vivo. No voy a dejar que me detengas…

'No le hagas caso no confundas el pasado'. Izuna, yo no estoy a un lado del camino, porque nunca te fuiste completamente del mío.

Que cruel es tu espada hoy.

_**¿Izuna,**_

Clan,

Hashirama?

_Bienvenido entonces, a mi Tsukuyomi infinito. Un mundo donde gracias a la ayuda de Obito, podré ver eternamente la nueva luna. Y ahora no solo tomaré tu vida lentamente.  
La haré nueva._

**_Descansa, Hashirama._**


End file.
